


What Derek Comes Home To

by ticklemekink



Series: Derek's good girl [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemekink/pseuds/ticklemekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home from a long day at work, ready to spend the evening on his favorite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Derek Comes Home To

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains beastiality, with an actual animal, not Derek in wolf form. Sorry if this isn't your kink. If it isn't, I don't recommend reading. Stiles is probably like 16 or 17 in this fic. My head canon is that he was orphaned and taken in by Derek, who became his daddy while also his boyfriend. 
> 
> If people like this, I'll consider making it a series. This is the first time I've written porn, so please be gentle heh. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> I need to know whether it sucks or not so I know whether I should bother trying to keep writing porn.

Derek dropped his bag as he walked in the door, tired after a long day at work and definitely ready for a little of his favorite form of downtime. He could already hear pleased whines coming from the other room, making him grin wolfishly. He decided to take his time getting around to joining. He’d let Milo have his fun.

Whistling lightly, Derek undid his tie as he stepped through the foyer and into the living room. He cast a cursory glance at the sight before him, but after that pretended to ignore it and kept a straight face. Considering the scent of arousal that permeated the entire house and made Derek’s fangs want to drop, it was extremely difficult to pretend he didn’t notice.

Walking into the kitchen, Derek proceeded to get out a few things for dinner later. At this point, he was simply stalling, letting the noises drifting in from the living room cause his cock to slowly harden as he whistled and puttered around. Finally, after being home for fifteen minutes, he walked back to the living room and acknowledged what was happening.

“My my, what a lovely thing to come home to.” Derek nonchalantly leaned on the door frame separating the two rooms as he watched.

In front of him, on the floor in the middle of the living room, Stiles was on his hands and knees. Their dog Milo, a rather large Utonagan, was mounted on top of him, furiously thrusting his thick cock into Derek’s mate. The tiny skirt Stiles was wearing was pushed up to his waist, his little lacey panties were around his ankles, and Derek could see his puffy little tits through the thin camisole he was wearing.

Stiles looked up at Derek as he finally spoke, his eyes glazed over and his mouth slightly open; he looked desperately aroused. Before he’d left for work that day, Derek had told him that he was allowed to play with Milo, but he wasn’t allowed to play with his little clit at all. Stiles had probably been dying to come for hours and the thought made his cock as hard as a diamond, forming a visible outline in his slacks.

“Derek…” Stiles whined as Milo jostled him with his hard thrusts. He stared at Derek’s crotch and licked his pink, bitten lips.

Derek frowned. “Now now, is that any way for a good little girl to greet me? No, it’s not.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip. “Sorry, daddy! I’m sorry.” Derek swooped in before he could get any more upset, sitting down next to him and making soft cooing noises, hushing him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I know you’re daddy’s little girl. Daddy’s gorgeous little girl. Have you been giving Milo everything he wants today like a good bitch? Did you let him fuck you whenever he wanted, let him ruin your slutty little pussy with his thick doggy cock? You know how proud I am of you when you do.” Derek ran a hand up and down his mate’s back as he spoke, soothing him. He looked at Milo as he fucked Stiles; his tongue was hanging out making him look like he was grinning. And Derek could hardly blame him.

“Ye-Yes Daddy. Everything he wa-wants. Four ti-times today,” Stiles stuttered out between thrusts. Derek hmm’d.

“Four times? Damn, you must have driven your stud crazy, slutting around in your little skirt, flashing your panties at him, showing off your tight little pussy.

“And you didn’t touch your clit, did you?”

“No, no daddy! You told me not to.” Derek smiled. He believed it too; Stiles cock hung between his legs, drooling all over the floor, and damn did it look flushed.

“Good girl. But now daddy’s home and you know how much I love your little clitty.” He reached down and began to stroke it. Just as he did, Milo stopped thrusting into his bitch and began to grind down hard, making Stiles gasp and moan loudly. Derek grinned.

“Aww, Milo’s knotting his little bitch. He’s gonna breed you so good baby girl.” Stiles whined. “He is. Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel him pumping your belly full of his hot come, feel it splashing your insides? He’s filling you up, breeding you, gonna make you swell with his pups and carry his litter. And he’s going to do it every day, gonna breed you up until it takes.”

Stiles came with a shout as Derek stroked his little, pink cock. Milo just kept panting and grinding his knot into his bitch, clearly enjoying himself. Derek held the hand covered in his mate’s come up for Milo, letting him lick it all up like a treat.

“Milo loves his bitch’s come, look at him lapping it up.” Stiles just groaned, his head hanging down between his arms. “But now, it’s daddy’s turn to be pleased, isn’t it baby girl?” Derek said, his wolfish grin back.

Stiles whimpered a bit, both at his words and at Milo pulling his softened knot out of him and dismounting. He trotted over to his dog bed in a corner of the room and flopped down, clearly exhausted, but completely blissed out.

Derek got up onto his knees in front of Stiles, his crotch level with his mate’s face. “Can you show daddy how eager you are for his cock? I know how much you love it, baby girl.”

Stiles wet his lips with his tongue, making Derek’s dick twitch in his slacks as he followed the movement with his eyes. His boy’s mouth was made for sin.

He pressed forward eagerly and began lapping at Derek’s cock through his pants, giving it little kitten licks like it was the sweetest thing he’d ever had. “Good girl,” Derek cooed, running his fingers through Stiles’ soft brown hair, the perfect length for tugging on.

He finally unbuttoned his slacks, glad he went commando that day as he pulled his rock hard cock out. Stiles whined for it eagerly, leaning forward in an attempt to wrap his mouth around the head. But Derek’s hand was still in his hair. He gripped it tight and pulled his boy back, making chastising noises.

“Tsk, did I tell you to suck it yet, you greedy little slut?” he demanded and Stiles had the good grace to look ashamed.

“No daddy, I’m sorry! I just love your cock so much, I’ve been thinking about it all-“ Derek cut him off, pressing a finger over his boy’s mouth.

“Shhh, I know. And I’m going to give it to you, I promise. But good girls wait until it’s offered, don’t they?” Stiles nodded, a finger still pressed against his bite swollen lips. “Good girl.” Derek rewarded him with an intense kiss, his tongue exploring Stiles’ mouth greedily.

He broke away and gripped his thick cock with one hand, the other still holding tight to Stiles’ hair. He spread the precum that had gathered at the tip as he watched Milo fuck his boy around Stiles’ soft lips as though it was lipstick. Derek smirked down at him. “So pretty, aren’t you, my baby slut.”

Stiles didn’t answer, he just followed his daddy’s dick with his eyes hungrily. Derek chuckled and finally pressed forward. He moaned as the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth surrounded the head of his dick.

“Good girl, get my dick wet baby. Get my dick wet so I can fill your pussy with it.” Stiles whimpered and Derek could see that his little teenaged cock was plumping up again.

Stiles took his daddy’s dick deeper and deeper into is throat with each thrust until Derek was fucking into it with abandon. He moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his boy swallowing around him. “Yesss, take it princess. You love it when daddy fucks your face, don’t you?”

Stiles moaned, but it turned into a whine as Derek pulled out completely. He smirked as he poked Stiles in the cheek with his cock, making the boy pout up at him.

“Now now, don’t make that face babydoll. Daddy’s not done with you yet.” He manhandled Stiles around until his ass was positioned right in front of his face. “Such a pretty pussy you have, baby. It’s still soaked with Milo’s come from when he tried to breed you. But you know what, I bet it’s daddy’s seed that’s gonna take. I’m gonna fill your little cunt up with my come and breed you full of MY pups.”

He lightly licked at Stiles’ hole, drawing a moan from the boy, before he straightened back up, tugged Stiles backwards by his hips and shoved his cock right into him, bottoming out with one smooth thrust. They both groaned at the feeling. 

“So full, daddy,” Stiles whimpered, flexing his cunt muscles around the eight inch cock in him, milking it. Derek was still for several long moments, letting his mate adjust, before he started pounding him like a jackhammer. Stiles pushes back into his thrusts, crying out every time Derek’s cock hits his prostate dead on.

“That’s right, baby girl, scream for me. You love it when I pound your sweet little pussy with my cock. You take it so well, still so tight even after playing with Milo all day. And I’m gonna pump you full of my cum, make it so you feel it splash around in your belly. Gonna plug you up after, make sure it stays in, make sure it takes.”

He reached a hand around, started playing with Stiles’ nipples through the thin camisole he was wearing. “I love your little baby titties. Gonna breed you full of my pups, keep one sucking on your tits while I fuck another into your belly. Would you like that, baby girl?” Stiles was beyond answering at this point, only making incoherent noises that drew Derek closer and closer to the edge.

“I know what you want, little slut. You want your daddy to play with your greedy little clitty again, don’t you?” Derek grinned as he moved his hand from tweaking Stiles’ nipples down to stroking up and down his pink little cock with his fingers, treating it as he would an actual clit. Stiles keened and Derek felt his cunt squeeze his cock tight as his boy come spurted out.

“That’s right. Such a good girl, coming for your daddy. You want daddy’s come now?” Dazed as he was, Stiles managed to nod still.

“Please, daddy. Please…need it." 

“Of course, baby.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips tight and started pounding him with a single-minded focus. It only took a handful more thrusts before he felt his knot forming. He groaned as it pushed past Stiles’ rim and locked in, keeping them together. “Take my knot baby, milk daddy’s cock.” He mumbled, his eyelids at half mast.

The muscles of Stiles’ cunt fluttered around his knot as it exploded in him, pumping Derek’s come like a fire hose. The flow slowed after a couple of minutes and Derek looked down, seeing his baby starting to doze off under him. He knew he should wait, clean them up after the knot went down and feed Stiles before bed. But right now, cuddling was really all he wanted. So he gently rolled them both over so they were spooning and bundled his baby tight against his chest.

He could always clean them up after a nap, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a tumblr for my porn writings! But I haven't customized it yet or posted anything. I plan to do that tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> http://kinkisthenewblack.tumblr.com


End file.
